


Turn Left AU

by Seito



Series: FFXV AU Posts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: POMRANIA WHISPERED:What if, before everything went to hell, the guys somehow gained knowledge of the clusterdoodle that Altissia turned into?OrNoctis snapped out of the vision and the first thing out of his mouth was, “Don’t youdare, Ignis.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV AU Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr/pillowfort, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr/pillowfort, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

The preparations are complete. They’re ready to leave for Altissia.

“Ready?” Cor asked.

Noctis was grim. Honestly, he would probably never be ready. There was something dark and looming. The wheels of prophecy are turning and there was something uncomfortable settling in his stomach.

Before he could answer, images flood his brain. He braced himself against the table, an action that was becoming too familiar. Another vision from the Six?

And then… Altissia. Luna. Nilfheim’s army and MT soldiers. Leviathan. Luna dying. Ardyn murdering her. And then…

Ignis and the Ring of Lucii.

Noctis snapped out of the vision and the first thing out of his mouth was, “Don’t you _**dare**_ , Ignis.”

To his surprise, Prompto and Gladio said the same thing.

Ignis just looked a mix of thoughtful and surprise. “What was I thinking?”

* * *

AU Notes

  * Be it Astrals or something else, the four of them have a vision of what is to come
  * No one is really happy with it.
  * Noctis extremely isn’t happy with the idea given that Ignis puts. ON. THE. RING. OF. LUCII!! Which kills people outside of his family.
  * Ignis on the other hand is more concerned about the fact that Noctis was in moral danger.
  * It’s the first time in nearly four years that they’re fighting.
  * Gladio is wondering where the hell he was, why wasn’t he doing his duty.
  * Prompto tries to play peace keeper.
  * “Enough,” Cor said. “The better question is how are you going to prevent what you saw and can be it be prevented?”




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POMRANIA WHISPERED:  
> I want to hear some more about the Turn Left AU; how much do they explain to Cor?

  * Ignis and Noctis devolve into a full on fight to the amazement of everyone.
  * it’s the biggest hint Cor could have noticed 
  * Which leads him to grilling Gladio because Prompto is attempting to break up the fight between Ignis and Noctis (and slowly starting to side with Noctis because hell yes, don’t you dare Ignis!) 
  * Gladio spills everything. EVERYTHING. 
  * Actually no, what he doesn’t mention is that he saw beyond Altissia, to Cartanica. 
  * Cor has seen some stuff. (Immortal Blademaster ghost, check. Lucis Caleum Magic, check. Actual Gods, check. Oracle Magic, check.) Really the boys suddenly seeing the future in a collective vision isn’t that big of a deal. 
  * Though, it does bring up the question of whether he should go with them to Altissia now. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out :D
> 
> [the tumblr turn left au tag](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/turn-left-au)


End file.
